The present invention relates to a structure of table lamp controlling device which controls the intensity of light and automatically cuts off power supply once the table lamp falls from its standing position.
Regular table lamp control switches are generally defined for power control, light intensity control, or for the both. In recent years, the design of switch has been greatly improved and touch-control switch has been widely used. However, regular touch-control switch for table lamp control does not provide any protection once a table lamp falls from its standing position which may cause disaster. The present invention is to design such a table lamp controlling device which can eliminate this problem.